


Pounding and Screaming At The Walls Of This Cage

by Louffox



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Sex, Consentual Hate Sex, Dirty Talk, Hamid is explicitly trans but zolf is pretty vague, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Or Healthy, PWP, Pre established relationship, Smut, Subspace, Unhealthy Relationships, Wall Sex, Yelling, angry, grumpy hope dad, guess it's dealers choice tbh, trans!Hamid, trans!Zolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: This is how they communicate. Through yelling, through anger. They clash, again and again. Half right just means half wrong and they cannot afford to be wrong at all.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Pounding and Screaming At The Walls Of This Cage

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta furiously pound your boyfriend against a wall.

He told Zolf he wanted it ages ago.

And every time Zolf got mad, or Hamid got mad, or they both did and the yelling begins, Hamid silently begged him to do it.

Months passed. He didn't. Hamid gave up on it, and then forgot about it.

He also forgot about the patience of a sailor, a dwarf, a godless cleric.

It's just another day, another bickering fight, where Zolf is yelling and Hamid is jabbing a finger in the air. It's over something small but this is just their language, the fighting has become as natural to them as hugging. To outsiders it looks terrible and sometimes during the fight it  _ feels _ terrible, but they both feel better afterwards. The others are used to it by now and leave them to their yelling and gesturing, cruel words and broken logic and both of them are half right, which means they're half wrong, which means neither can afford to let it go.

But this time, Zolf grabs Hamid's hand that's in the air. Seizes his wrist in a crushing grip, the pressure of his anger strong and tight around the bones of Hamid's arm.

Hamid's breath catches. He stops mid word, shocked. Zolf has never touched him during a fight before.

Zolf's eyes meet Hamid's. They're furious, searing with anger, and certainty, and... something else, something brazen and almost pleased.

Hamid's eyes are wide.

There's movement, wrenching, a pain that makes Hamid move to try and escape it, and then he's pinned against the wall, one arm twisted behind his back, a forearm laid over his shoulders like a yolk.

He can't move, and can't speak for surprise. And the air's a bit gone out of him, from the force of the impact.

"Enough.  _ Enough _ ," Zolf is saying darkly, in a low voice right in his ear. It's all ice voice and grip, and the arousal washes over Hamid like burning cold water, like when he'd nearly drowned in the freezing storming channel and the water was so icy it seared his skin, and he was helpless to sink in deep.

He's in deep now.

There's a knee between his knees, knocking his feet to stand wider, and a bit of rearranging till the arm that pins him also holds his hand secure, trapped. Thus freed, Zolf's hand fumbles roughly at his trousers.

Hamid isn't wearing underwear and is already throbbing, fast on his way to sopping. There's more sound behind him, the clink of a belt, shuffling.

" _ Stay _ ," Zolf snarls in his ear, and the single word, spoken with the same sureness that had yelled orders to save their lives as Zolf tried to sail the raging tempest, echoes over and over in Hamid's head. His mind is empty but for this, and the wordless boil of arousal.

He stays.

It's a few quick moments before the arm returns to keep him pinned, though he hasn't moved.

A few words filter through the hazy fog in Hamid's mind, the soft-hard of submission-lust, letting himself be used, begging to be used, needing to be used. A moment of  _ where did he have that stashed? _ as Zolf's cock runs over his lips, teasing his folds, nudging him open, bumping clumsily and bluntly along his clit. It slides over him a few times, drawing heavy gasps and mewls, spreading slick around, before finally beginning to push into him.

Zolf doesn't take his time. He isn't gentle. He's kind enough to not slam in immediately, but the next thrust builds, and the third is rapidly approaching rough. And then he's pounding Hamid against the wall, relentless and greedy.

"Bout time you shut up," Zolf snaps, licking his ear and biting roughly at the tip as he fucks him. Hamid's mouth is open and he is technically making sound- little huffing pants as Zolf slams him- but that's mindless and wordless, and seems to please Zolf, as he gives Hamid his cock without stopping to scold him.

There aren't any more words, but the breeding is just as loud and violent as their yelling had been, furious, uncompromising. Overwhelming.

Zolf had released his wrist, but Hamid still can't use his hands- they're occupied holding himself up against the wall, barely keeping his cheek and gaping mouth from dragging over the surface, and he can't think of using them for anything else. He can't really think at all. Just feel. Pleasure, want, satisfaction. Wave after wave of it as the rings and bumps of Zolf's cock sear along the nerves inside Hamid, each thrust impossibly ratcheting it up a bit more, a bit more.

He's close. Already. Zolf seems to know- of course he know, he's in charge here, he's giving Hamid his pleasure and knows exactly how much he's taken and can take and- well. The entire world consists just of Hamid's tantalizingly nerved-up insides, Zolf's prick, and the peak he's soon reaching.

And when Zolf reaches around in front of him and finds the last button to press, when he rubs and taps it- fuck, but Zolf can play him like the most delicious tune, send him into the air, weightless, wonderful, perfect,  _ perfect _ ,  _ perf-f-f-eeecttt- _

Hamid realizes he's half wailing this as he comes, clenching hard around Zolf, his clit pulsing, his entire body locking up and staying there, soaring, trembling, spasming.

Zolf gently rubs his cock up against him as he comes, keeping him coming for what feels both like an eternity and not long enough.

He slumps against the wall, finally, drawing deep lungfuls of air.

Zolf is nosing at the nape of his hair, pressing gentle kisses to the goosebumps that have sprung up in the aftermath of all that pleasure.

"You alright?" Zolf murmurs, gently pulling out of him.

"Mmmmm," is all Hamid can muster.

"Can you give me a color?" Zolf asks, now sweet and warm. His big hands press against Hamid's low stomach, holding him back against Zolf's front, keeping him close, protected, safe, warm.

And standing. Hamid isn't sure his legs are able to hold him if not for Zolf's support.

"Green," he murmurs, eyes still closed, head lolling back against Zolf. The sailor takes advantage of his loose state and kisses him full on the mouth, gently running his tongue over his lips, soothing his finally slowing breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna tag this drabble but gdi I'm over 1k again  
> engineering school failed me. i cannot be efficient. why use one word when you can use ONE THOUSAAANDDD


End file.
